Valentine's Day
by hepster
Summary: Billy and Rebecca spend Valentine's Day together. : A typical V-day fanfic.....god I hate this holiday! XD R


"Oh God. It's that time of year again, isn't it?" Rebecca Chambers looked at the calendar hanging over her nightstand, dreading the date that was apparently today, cringing as the realization hit her hard.

It was Valentine s Day.

Rebecca sighed; she had always hated the holiday. Why did there need to be one specific day where you were forced to show your love? Why was it that February 14th should be named Single Awareness Day, rather than Valentine s Day? It was such an evil holiday; it shouldn t be named after a saint. She crawled back into her cozy bed, snuggling into her white tank top and green sweatpants that she used as PJs and letting the morning rays shine through her window, onto her peaceful face. She let herself wander, fluttering her eyes, figuring there was no point in being up for a day she despised. It was almost noon already, halfway through, might as well try and waste the day away, and she floated of into a dreamland.

"Rebecca? You up yet, come on sleepy-head, get your ass up and let me in!" Billy knocked obnoxiously at her door, bidding her to get up, despite Rebecca s wishes to lie in bed all day and wait the accursed day out. She got up out of bed and walked to the front door of her studio apartment groggily, thinking of a good excuse for Billy to go away.

"I'm sick, go away! She coughed a little, trying her best to act sick."

"No, you re not. Let me in or I'll let myself in."

"I'd like to see you try. Bye, Billy." Rebecca walked away from the door, back to the sanctuary of her bedroom, satisfied with her short conversation with Billy. As she got into the doorframe, she heard a loud banging on her door, realizing that Billy wasn t taking her last comment so lightly, and she rushed to the door, opening it before he broke it down. He walked in casually, like he hadn t done anything wrong at all.

"What the hell do you think you re doing?!" Rebecca fumed at Billy.

"You did say you wanted to see me try, so I did."

"What's the big deal with seeing me today anyway?"

"Well, I got you these." Billy pulled out a dozen roses from behind his back, handing them to Rebecca, a pink tint rushing up to his cheeks, smiling as he saw her do the same, completely stunned.

"You might wanna close your mouth before you start catching flies." He shut her gaping mouth with his finger, pulling it away slowly, feeling how smooth Rebecca's skin was.

"I-um-err....um...."was all she was able to muster.

"You're welcome."

"Yeah, thanks. This is unexpected, but nice none the less." She managed a smile and went to get a vase for her unexpected surprise while Billy went and made himself comfortable on her couch.

"You seem out of it today, kid. Anything wrong?"

"No not really, I guess I m just not much of a romantic, gushy-love holiday type of person." Rebecca walked over towards him and placed her roses on the small coffee table in front of the couch and fell back onto the couch, next to Billy, resting her head on his shoulder, and Billy leaning his head on top of hers.

"I thought you would be the type of girl that was totally into that kinda shit."

"You would think so, but I have my reasons for despising this goddamn day."

"Oh, and what reason would that be?" Billy raised his eyebrow, curious to her reasons. He heard her mumble something but he couldn t make out what she said, but he saw her face turn a vibrant shade of red as she repeated herself.

"I've never had a valentine, ok! Jeeze..." Billy stared at her in awe, how had this woman not gotten a valentine, ever? It just seemed so unreal.

"You can quit looking at me like that, I know what your thinking." Rebecca tried to move away from him, angry and embarrassed about bringing up her problem . But Billy grabbed her wrist, forcing her back to him.

"No, you don t. I was thinking about how amazing it is that you ve never had a valentine."

"Yeah, right." She scuffed, turning her head away from him, blushing.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll be your Valentine." Billy smiled down at her.

"You're just feeling sorry for me! Forget it, I don t need your sympathy." And again she tried to get away, to shut herself away from this dreadful day and relax, but he was equally successful as he had been before.

Y"ou know, for a super-genius, you re really a dumb-ass."

"Who the hell do you think-" She was interrupted by Billy's lips crashing into hers rough, but passionate, and some unknown force bringing herself to kiss him back. His arms ran up her body, feeling every curve, feeling her soft, smooth skin on his fingertips. Rebecca reached her arms up to touch his face, his handsome face that she had wanted to feel for so long. They finally had to break their moment, gasping for breath.

"It's not pity, I want to love you, Becca." Billy wrapped his arms around her, she snuggled into his arms happily.

"Alright, you win." She beamed up at him.

"And hey, think about it, you could be spending the day with Carlos." And they both laughed like crazy, finally together.


End file.
